


Thoughts

by Yuna_Starlines



Series: tumblr drabbles [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - Human AU, Deceit is a lawyer, M/M, pure fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines
Summary: ‘Please, please, take a break Jan. I’ve already memorized it, you’ll be fine’In a world where you can listen to your soulmate's thoughts, Remus asks a favor to Janus
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: tumblr drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879966
Kudos: 79





	Thoughts

Janus hit his head against the table for what it felt the millionth time and sighed against the wood. He had being studying for what it felt hours, and for some reason he still feel like he needed to study more.

He stared into the paper and read, for the hundredth time, _the International Criminal Court is a permanent court which prosecutes individuals on genocide, crimes against humanity and war crimes. The ICC have four main aims: to ensure the worst perpetrators are held accountable, to serve as a court of last resort that can investigate, prosecute and punish the perpetrators of genocide, crimes against humanity and war crimes, assist national judiciaries in the investigation and prosecution of perpetrators with the aim to allow States to be the first to investigate and prosecute and promote peace and security._

_Gosh, and I still have to study the individual cases_ he thought, feeling the beginning of a headache, when he felt his soulbound pulsing.

_‘Please, please, take a break Jan. I’ve already memorized it, you’ll be fine’_ Janus chuckled, and felt the heat rising to his cheeks.

Ever since Remus discovered the identity of his soulmate, he would stop texting or calling Janus, using only their bound to communicate. When Janus moved closer to Remus, he was also doing his major on laws thank you very much, Rem had picked up the habit to feed their bound more and more.

_‘I just don’t want to fail…’_ He admitted, hoping he didn’t sound to desperate, but then again, he was talking with _his_ soulmate, the person who he loved the most. Showing vulnerability in front of Remus wasn’t something he was ashamed of.

His phone started buzzing, surprising him out of his thoughts. He picked it up, to realized it was Remus video-calling him. _‘Really?’_ Janus felt the tug of him bound and he smiled.

“What’s up, Dee?” Remus said into the phone, “Just a heads-up, I’m heading to you apartment, I’ll be in a few minutes. I have some pizza, we’re going to take a break and then I’ll help you doing flashcards to study, okay?”

And Janus smiled, because fucked, he loved him very much.

_‘Yeah, sure.’_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> follow me at yuna-dan in tumblr!


End file.
